My Prince
by Dragons Darkness
Summary: Vanille was a girl that believed her prince would sweep her off her feet in times of dangers. That was the fairy tale she lived by... But is it really a just a fairy tale? Not with Lightning around. Futa!Lightning
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**Final Fantasy**_**. All characters, places, and original **_**Final Fantasy **_**plot line belong to ****Hironobu Sakaguchi**** and****Square Enix****. I am not associated with ****Hironobu Sakaguchi****, ****Square Enix****, or any affiliation. This story was solely written for fun. No profit was made out of this.**

**This story is kind of AU… Mwahahahaha.**

Gran Pulse, a land known for its natural beauty, consists of people living in villages in harmony with one another. Each village has their own leader, yet they all answer to their main leader Caius.

Vanille was skipping away from her village with an empty basket in her hands. "Lalalala..."

"Vanille, don't forget that you're not allowed to go farther than the river!" Fang shouted. "If anything happens, run back here. And if you're stuck-"

Vanille turned to her older sister figure. "Calm down Fang. I'm seventeen, I can handle mys-" Vanille tripped on a rock.

"… I'm fine Fang… I meant to do that."

"I'm sure you did love. Now get up, and remember don't go far away."

Vanille smiled. 'Finally, for the first time I can go outside of the village without any interference.'

"VANILLE!" Vanille winced. 'I spoke too soon.'

"Dad, I'm only going for a walk." Vanille was crushed by a ferocious hug. "Dad… I can't… breath."

Reno let go of his daughter and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that, but you know dangerous it is out there. Monsters might pop out and all those other animals." Reno imitated monsters. "But remember, there have been sightings of the behemoth around."

"Dad I'll be fine. Plus you're the one who told me that if I get into trouble a prince will come and save me." Vanille giggled and twirled.

Reno winced. "Yeah, a prince… a boy." Reno seethed.

Vanille rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm seventeen. I'm sure I can handle anyone at this point."

Reno looked horrified, imagining his little girl with those 'boys'. "But Vanille, males are ugly, disgusting, gorilla like creatures!"

"Dad, you're a male." Vanille pointed out.

"What better example?" Reno blurted out.

Vanille shook her head in disbelief. "Dad, I'm going to get flowers by the river. I doubt I'll be attacked by anyone or anything."

"You win this time Vanille, but remember to be back as fast as possible."

Vanille continued skipping towards the forest. 'This place doesn't seem so bad.'

Vanille reached her destination with a smile. "Serah told me this is the best place for flower picking."

Serah was a girl from another planet Cocoon.

Cocoon was notorious for its advancement in technology. The people there have different cities, yet they all answer to one leader, the prince.

Serah was raised in Gran Pulse as child with her mother and her father, but they passed away. Now she lives with her fiancée, Snow.

Vanille set her basket and skipped towards the river. "It's so beautiful here."

Plop.

Vanille looked around for the source of the noise. "Am I hearing things?"

Plop.

Vanille's eyes widened. "It's coming from the river." Vanille ran to the river and looked down and gasped. "Oh my God! Someone is down there. I have to help them." Vanille panicked. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I- wait a minute. The water isn't that deep; I can save the person myself." Vanille giggled. "I can be such an air head."

Plop.

Vanille sucked in her breath. "I keep forgetting." Vanille walked towards the water and leaned down. She could vaguely make out a figure. "Okay, all I have to do grab that person and pull."

Vanille grabbed what she assumed was the person's arm and pulled. "This person is heavy."

After pulling the body up, Vanille fell down on the ground with the body landing next to her. Vanille looked at the person in front of her and gasped.

"She's beautiful." The woman lying down next to her had a shock of pink hair. She had a beautiful face, soft yet stern with full lips. Her body was strong and well toned. She was wearing an unfamiliar outfit and had a sword by her side… Was that a dog tag she was wearing? "Is she from Cocoon?" Vanille wondered.

As Vanille kept staring at the woman next to her, she failed to hear the footsteps of a monster closing in on her… until it growled viciously.

Vanille gulped and turned to face the creature crouching and snarling at her. It was a Gorgonopsid. "Good little creature, come on. You won't hurt me, will you?"

The Gorgonopsid looked anything but friendly. It released a strong growl and leaped towards Vanille. She instantly panicked. 'Where is my prince who will save me in the neck of time?' Vanille sighed. She closed her eyes and fell onto her knees. 'I guess Fang was right, it's all a stupid fairy tale.'

SLASH!

Vanille's eyes widened as she looked ahead of her. There the big and strong monster lay defeated right in front of her. "But how?"

Vanille turned to her right and the woman's body was no longer lying there. Vanille turned again as she saw a hand extended towards her. Her eyes flew from the hand to the person's face. Her face was strong and stern, but Vanille could see kindness in those light blue, sparkling eyes. "Are you all right?"The woman asked.

Vanille sat there in silence. She took the hand and jumped the woman. "You must be my prince!" She squealed. The woman looked confused. "I mean, you just woke and then went all like 'whoosh' and defeated the enemy and saved me!" Vanille was ecstatic. "What's your name?"

The woman's eyes narrowed in thought. "My name…?" she grabbed her head as a surge of pain went through her. She looked at Vanille, who was looking at her curiously. "… I don't remember." She looked away into the distance. "… Who am I?"

Vanille's eyes widened. "You must have amnesia. The doctor told me all about it once. Now I know you must be a mysterious prince from a far away land. You crashed and landed here, looking for your princess." Vanille squealed and jumped onto the woman.

The woman looked bemused by how close Vanille was. She stood there and examined the girl before her. She had read hair and sparkling green eyes, a cute accent, and she looked small. Another surge of pain went through her. Suddenly, her eyes started to get cloudy and her body felt weak.

Vanille wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and tugged. "I can't wait to tell everyone that I found my prince, well… even though you're a girl and all." Vanille stopped her babbling as the woman fell down.

"Are you all right?" Vanille asked as she kneeled next to her 'prince'.

Vanille gasped. 'She's bleeding from her waist, legs, arms and even her head. How did I not notice?' Vanille grabbed the woman and tried helping her up. "You're… too… heavy!"

"VANILLE!" Vanille looked around to see Fang and her father rushing towards her. "Vanille, are you all right?" Fang asked with concern.

Vanille shook her head. "This girl needs help way more than I do!" Fang and Reno looked at the body in question. "She saved my life!" That was all they needed to hear as they carried her towards the village.

Vanille looked at something shinning next to her. "Oh, what's that?" Upon closer inspection, she realized it was the dog tag the woman was wearing. Vanille looked at the words written on it closely. "Lightning?" Vanille blinked. "Well, that does kind of suit her…"

"VANILLE!"

Vanille immediately stood up. "I'm coming!"

Vanille was pacing around. "Is the doctor working on her properly? Will she be all right? I don't want her to die!"

Fang messaged her temples and ignored Vanille in favor of getting the story right. "Let me get this straight. You were out in the flowery place by the river and this woman-"

"Lightning." Vanille interrupted.

Fang rolled her eyes. "Right, this 'Lightning' was in the river and you saved her. Then a monster attacked you and she saved you. Then she faints and you save her again. And now you believe that she is your prince?"

Vanille nodded her head in excitement. "You should have seen it Fang! One second she was on the ground unconscious, the other second she killed the monster with her sword like 'whoosh', and I'm telling you this is real!"

Reno walked into the room. "I'd take her as my daughter in law anytime before those slimy boys could come closer." Reno sneered at the word 'boys'.

Fang shook her head. "You need to get that 'no boys' obsession out of your head, old man."

"Dad is she going to be all right?" Vanille asked, worried.

Reno smiled at Vanille and winked. "The doctor said she'll be fine. All she needs is a lot of rest and to give her wounds time to heal. She'll be up and at it in no time."

Vanille squealed and hugged her dad. "Thank you daddy, you're the best!"

Reno smiled. "Of course I am."

Fang looked at him plainly. "Yeah, even if the old man did absolutely nothing."

"How about we all go out and give our friend here her rest from all the noise Fang is creating." Reno said as he walked out of the room with Vanille.

"Oh yeah, I'm the loud one." Fang said sarcastically as she followed them.

In the infirmary room, blue eyes immediately snapped open.

…

"Now remember what I told you guys. Don't talk to strangers. They all look weird and creepy." Reno warned them.

Fang glared at Reno. "The only creep in this village is you. Plus, the villagers have known each other since childhood. The only strangers here so far is Vanille's prince."

"Hey, leave Lightning out of this."

Fang grinned at Vanille as she prepared to tease her.

"EVERYBODY, RUN! THE BEHEMOTH IS ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!"

Reno and Fang immediately turned to the source of the noise as they saw the gigantic Behemoth running a rampage in the village.

"Vanille, hide!" Fang shouted as she took out her lance.

Vanille looked around in panic. "Where?!"

Many of the villagers were in a panic and running around. Even the village fighters were running with them.

Fang growled. "Damn it, we don't have time." Fang charged towards the Behemoth and slashed at him. "Not so tough, are you?"

"Fang, look out!" Fang's eyes widened as the tail smacked her full on. She crashed through a few stalls and finally stopped at a tree.

"Damn this piece of shit." Fang glared at it and winced as she got up. The Behemoth was charging straight at her. "I'll be damned if I go down without a fight!"

The Behemoth was right in front of her. Fang blinked and it was… gone. "What?"

"GRAAHHHHH!" Fang turned to the source of the noise. She was shocked to see the Behemoth was on the other side with a large deep gash on its back.

Fang's eyes landed on the 'Lightning' person, looking cool and calm. She had a superior look to her as she looked down upon the behemoth.

The Behemoth glared and snarled at Lightning as it charged towards her. Lightning raised her sword. "This is the part where the show ends." As quick as her name implied, the Behemoth was on the ground dead.

Lightning turned to the crowd of people, who were looking at her in awe.

Vanille was happy and excited that Lightning was well enough to beat a Behemoth so easily, but… Vanille turned to her father. "Dad, didn't you say she needs rest?"

Plock!

They both turned to see Lightning on the floor.

"… Does that answer your question?" Reno asked looking at Vanille, who looked at him in disbelief.

**Should I make Lightning a Futa?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. Thanks for the reviews, I feel flattered. As for the question…The people have spoken! Lightning Futa! And for those who don't like futa don't worry I'm working on another story.**

Vanille was pacing around the infirmary again, her face full of worry.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Vanille go to the forest. All this happened to her. Oh woe is me!" Reno said as he grabbed Fang and started crying on her shoulder.

Fang tried pushing him off but he only tightened his grip. Fang stared at Vanille. 'Help me!' she mouthed.

"Dad, nothing happened to me. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Lightning."

Reno let go of Fang (much to her relief) and looked at Vanille. "I understand what it feels like to have someone you care about get hurt… I need comfort!" He grabbed Vanille and started bear hugging her.

"Dad… air!" Vanille managed to whimper.

"Ahem!" Reno let go of Vanille, who sucking in air in full force. They all turned to see their local doctor, Sazh Katzroy. "Man, I'm getting too old for this." He grumbled.

"Is that all your going to say, old man?" Fang asked with a smirk.

Sazh shook his head, mumbling about 'stupid kids' or something. "Anyway, it seems your friend here is doing just fine, seeing as how she's awake and well enough to threaten me with her sword. Damn kid's swinging it around like a toy."

Vanille dashed into the room to see Lightning taking off her bandages. "Now, stop right there! You won't leave this place until you are fully healed." Vanille said with her hands on her hips.

Lightning stared at her… then went back to removing her bandages.

Vanille huffed and walked over to Lightning who was still ignoring her in favor of removing the bandages. "Stop that right now!" Vanille demanded with a pout.

Lightning continued. "Oh, the nerve!" Vanille crossed her arms and pouted some more.

Fang walked in and leaned on the wall. Reno also walked in and stood by Vanille. "Come on now. It can't be that hard to sit still and do nothing. I do it all the time." Reno said.

After removing all the bandages from her arms and legs, Lightning placed her hands on her head to remove the last one. Vanille grabbed Lightning's hand. "Please, at least leave that on."

Lightning sighed and lied down on the bed. "Now was that so hard?" Fang asked, getting closer to the group.

Lightning abruptly got up, which surprised everyone. "…Who are you?" Lightning asked.

Fang looked at Lightning shocked. "Oh, for the love of..! We're the ones who helped you out of the forest, you know the part where you saved Vanille!" she said pointing at Vanille.

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "…Then who am I?"

"The bloody hell would we know? We found you, brought you here, and that's the end." Fang answered.

Lightning looked on in thought. "If you don't know who I am, why does she insist on calling me Lightning?" Lightning asked, looking directly at Vanille.

Vanille was about to answer but… two other people decided their answers would be better.

"You fell from the sky!"

"You're my daughter in law!"

… Lightning stared at Reno and Fang, then looked at Vanille. "It was written on your tag." Vanille said , giving it to Lightning.

Fang looked at Lightning's pants oddly. "Hey Lightning, what's that you got there?" She asked pointing at Lightning's pants.

Lightning furrowed her brows. "Nothing. What are you talking about?"

Reno also started looking at it. "Do you have a pocket knife in there?"

"Yes, it makes perfect sense for someone to leave a pocket knife in their pants, doesn't it?" Lightning answered sarcastically.

Vanille also looked at it curiously. "But it's kind of big for a pocket knife."

"Would everybody stop looking at my crotch?" Lightning asked annoyed. 'I don't even know these people, and their already doing stupid and crazy stuff.'

"But we want to know!" Vanille whined.

"Take it out! Take it out!" Fang and Reno chanted.

Lightning stood up and pulled her pants down. "See there's nothing there!" she said with a glare.

Vanille stood there in shock. Fang was downright confused and probably curious.

… Reno on the other hand. "Does this make you my son in law? Because I still prefer half a woman over a complete man."

Fang turned to Reno. "I don't know why but I had a feeling this wouldn't make a difference to you." Fang turned to Vanille who was still standing and staring at Lightning's… friend.

Fang faced Lightning, who looked indifferent about the ordeal. "Put your pants back on. We've seen enough." Lightning shrugged and put them back on.

Vanille finally snapped out of her shock and squealed. "No Way! You're just like daddy said you'd be; a woman with a thing would be my prince!"

Fang choked on air and Lightning looked horrified. They both turned to Reno. "You told your daughter from when she was a child about this?!"

Reno shrugged. "It worked."

Fang was extremely close to strangling Reno, while Lightning was edging away from a very excited Vanille.

Reno looked on in thought. "I would never have guessed that Lightning here would have an… extension."

Lightning looked at him oddly. "You mean my penis?"

"We have to set some rules now Lightning since you are my in law." Lightning looked at him confused, but Reno brushed it off. "Number one, always put my daughter first. Number twon, wear protection at all times. Number three-"

"DAD!" Vanille shouted at her father in disbelief.

"Ahem!" they all turned to Sazh… well almost everyone. Lightning ignored him and walked to a farther part of the room.

"There is someone here to see our new friend." Sazh said as he walked back out.

In came Yuj. "Hey guys and uhh… stranger." He said awkwardly.

Vanille smiled at him. "Hey Yuj, how are you?" Reno and Fang on the other hand were looking at him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Reno asked coldly.

Yuj breathed in deeply. "Umm… there was talk in the village and stuff and your new friend here happens to be the topic."

Lightning who was leaning on a wall looked at him coldly. "And?"

Yuj flinched. 'Why the hell did they send me?' "The villagers are uhh… how do I put this, umm… scared of you? And they're not really comfortable with… you around."

Fang immediately butted in. "So you're telling us that just because a bunch of pansies reside in the village who can't fight their own battle, and an outsider comes and saves them, they want her out?" Fang asked with a growl.

Yuj raised his hands. "Hey don't look at me like that! I wasn't even in the village at that time. Maqui filled me in and he said that this woman saved the village. So even I don't know why they're so scared."

Vanille looked sad. "But Lightning's a hero! She slew a behemoth even when she was injured! Why would people be afraid of someone as nice as her?"

Yuj let out a shaky laugh at how intense Lightning's glare was. "Are you sure 'nice' fits her category?"

Reno stepped in. "I'll handle this situation. Come on Yuj, we'll hear what the villagers have to say." Reno leaned in. "And if I find out its stupid, I'll kill you too." Reno walked away with a smile. A very pale Yuj followed him.

Vanille looked worried. "I don't get it."

Fang sighed. "People are scared of her because they don't know her." Fang looked at Lightning who was glaring at the ground. "Although I still have my doubts about the whole 'nice' thing about her, she saved you and that's all I need to know."

"Even if they did kick me out," Vanille and Fang turned to Lightning. "I won't leave this area. I owe you a debt and I won't leave until I repay it." Lightning looked at them directly. "This is village is your home. I'll protect it from outside until I'm allowed in."

Vanille looked at Lightning in awe. 'Just like a prince.' She thought.

Fang shook her head and grinned. 'Looks like we got one stubborn prince on our hands.'

"Now remember Vanille, no sex until we say so, understand?"

Vanille's face turned to the same colour as her hair. "Fang, stop teasing me!"

Lightning looked confused. "Were we supposed to have sex?"

That did it. Fang was on the floor laughing while Vanille turned a new shade of red.

Reno walked in and cleared his throat. "It would seem that the majority of the people are too busy being pussies to face the awesomeness of my daughter in law." Reno huffed.

Lightning simply nodded and began walking towards the door. Vanille blocked the way. "But dad, you're the leader of the village. Say something." Vanille said with a pleading voice.

Reno's eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry Vanille, but I can't force the people into making this big of a decision."

Vanille felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Lightning. "It's okay, I expected as much." Lightning straightened up and walked out the door. Reno and Fang walked with her.

Lightning felt the people staring at her and ignored it in favor of walking towards the outskirts of the village. As soon as they stopped, Lightning leaned on a tree and stared at the village and villagers.

"Uhh… Lightning? Are you just gonna stand around and glare at the village?" Fang asked.

"I'm not glaring. I am simply analyzing and identifying the people."

Fang looked away. "Yeah, but does it necessarily have to involve you staring at them while placing your hand on your sword?"

"For quick reflexes."

Fang and Reno walked away. Fang leaned at Reno. "I think the situation is going to get worse." Reno turned to see Lightning glaring at anyone walking by with her hands on her sword. Reno simply nodded.

Lightning looked up at the sky. 'By the position of the sun, I'd say three hours have passed.'

Lightning heard footsteps coming up to her, but ignored it. Until she felt a tug on her shirt. Lightning looked down to see a child of around four years old. He had dark skin and a very familiar afro.

"Umm… you're that lady that beat that big bad monster, right?" Lightning simply nodded her head. The child's eyes started to sparkle. "Thank you for saving my mommy!"

Lightning cocked her head curiously. "What?"

The child nodded her head. "You went all like 'slash' and then the monster went boom! It was going to attack my momma but you saved the day, just like a hero!"

Something clicked in Lightning's head. "Your Sazh's kid right?" The kid nodded his head. "It's getting late. You should go back home… and you're welcome." The kid walked away.

Lightning looked up in the sky. "… A hero, huh?"

"Definitely!" Lightning turned to see Yuj with a blond boy who looked around fifteen. "I saw the fight with my own eyes. You were all like, "you can't beat me. I'm way too awesome and stuff." and the monster was like "Gaaaah!" And then you beat him with the final hit in supersonic speed, and the monster was all like "No, I'm dead!" And then-"

Lightning stared at the boy in wonder and amazement. To say all that in only one breath… And wait a minute, he's still talking?

"-And everyone's like "no, she's dangerous." but I'm like, "she's dangerously awesome!"and then Reno and Yuj walked in and they're all like "what's all the fighting about?" and then-"

Lightning put her hand up. "I think I got the gist of it." Lightning looked at the sky. It was already night time.

"Are you getting ready for your next fight?" The blonde boy asked excitedly. "Oh boy, I get to see it up front and personal!" The boy was beaming with excitement.

Lightning shook her head.

"Umm… this is Maqui. He's wanted to meet you since the incident, and well… here he is." Yuj said with an awkward smile.

Maqui leaned next to Lightning. "Did you know there were sightings of other monsters around here?"

Lightning stood up straight. "Where?"

"Well, they should be around…"

"A monster is attacking the village!"

"There!" Maqui pointed to where the sound came from.

Lightning immediately dashed towards the village. In front of her she saw Fang taking out her spear. "Fang!" Fang turned towards Lightning with a grin.

"Just what we need! The pesky goblins are running around the village causing a ruckus. They're more of an annoyance than a threat." Fang raised her hand. "Let's go!"

Lightning took out her sword and ran after the goblins. 'They're speedy little things.' Lightning slashed one and went on to the next.

Vanille watched in wonder as the people started to gain interest at the display. Some people were laughing at Fang's attempts at catching the goblins, and the others were talking and pointing at… Lightning?

"What's Lightning doing here?" Vanille asked in wonder.

"She heard about the attack and decided to join the fray." Vanille turned to see Maqui and Yuj coming her way. "I told her there were monsters and she was like, 'I'll kill them all.' and stuff."

Lightning got rid of the last one and turned to see the villagers gathered around and watching them.

"Lightning!" She turned to Vanille, who ran towards her. "You were amazing!"

Fang walked over to them disheveled. "Yeah… Work… Yay!" Fang slumped on the ground.

Lightning shook her head at Fang's antics. She looked around to see the expression of the villagers and sighed. She turned away from the villagers and watched with interest as Maqui was making a fuss about her heroism.

Vanille was about to hug Lightning, until she caught a very dreadful stench. "What is that?" Vanille asked covering her nose.

Lightning smelt the air. "I think it's coming from me."

Vanille looked at Lightning horrified. "Bath, now! BATH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fang grumbled and walked to the edge of the forest with Lightning by her side. "I still don't get why they won't let you in the village. I mean come on its just one shower!"

Lightning walked on with a blank expression on her face. "It's to be expected, people fear what they do not understand."

"Ohh you sound like such a smart person." Fang said while rolling her eyes.

Lightning stopped moving. Fang turned. "Oh come on its not that far away, what's so important that you have to stop midway as if you discovered something amazing like 'Oh my god Fang is so amazing why didn't I notice before.'… but if it is that I have no objection and-"

Lightning narrowed her eyes and looked around. Fang started sweating. "I don't know why I'm complaining the waterfall here is amazing now let's get you there!"

Lightning raised her hand. "What I want to know is why we're being followed and why you are avoiding it."

Fang gulped. Maqui and Reno both raised themselves from the bushes glaring at each other. "I told you bringing all that stuff is useless and makes a lot of sound!" Reno shouted.

"But what if a fight broke out we need these things!" Maqui exclaimed as held out his very full bag. Maqui smelt the air and held his nose backing away from Reno. "Plus I bet she smelt you!" Maqui shouted.

Lightning rolled her eyes as Fang looked relieved. "…I also mean the red head behind the tree."

Fang stiffened. "Err…It must be your imagination I mean come on there's no way she's here!"

"Achoo." Came from behind a tree.

"Bless you!" Reno and Maqui shouted and then went back to arguing.

Vanille peaked her head from behind the tree, her eyes met Lightning bored eyes. Vanille panicked and hid behind the tree again.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "That red head." Fang simply whistled and continued walking as if nothing happened.

Lightning finally reached the waterfall. "This is your new bathing place! Ta da!" Fang exclaimed as Lightning simply walked passed her.

Lightning examined the area. "This place would be a rather good area for me to reside in." Fang, Maqui, Reno and Vanille looked at her blankly. "Me…Live…Here." Lightning said slowly.

"Ohhhh!"

Fang looked at the area thoughtfully. "It's not that far from the village."

Maqui looked excited. "That means if trouble happens Lightning will come out of nowhere and beat the bad guys like a super hero!"

Reno puffed his chest. "Would you expect any less from my daughter in law?"

Vanille looked at Lightning with a smile. "Just because you're close to the village doesn't mean I'll forgive you if you don't visit."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "I get it you can all leave." They stood there smiling at Lightning. Lightning looked at them coldly and growled. "NOW!"

They all scattered away.

Lightning sighed. "Time to get to work."

"Don't forget to hide your friend!" Lightning grabbed a stick and threw it at Fang.

…

Vanille got out of bed excited. "I wonder if I can surprise Lightning."

Vanille changed and got out of the house only to be face to face with Fang. "Now where do you think you're going?"

"Umm… Flower picking?" Vanille asked innocently.

"Oh I believe you Vanille, now let's get your honest self to the village hall." Fang said sarcastically.

Vanille started to whine. "But it's boring there, people stand in front of the mission board and they don't pick any of the missions! I wanna spend my time with Lightning!"

"Lightning's there." Fang said blankly to her right… which no longer has Vanille. "She sure runs fast when her prince is involved." Fang walked towards the village hall.

The village hall, it's a place where people post missions on a board with a reasonable reward. The building was three floors big and quite wide. Good thing it wasn't exactly in the village slightly in the outskirts.

Vanille ran into the hall and pouted. "She's not here… Fang lied!"

Reno walked into the building. "That's not new so what's up?"

Vanille's pout grew. "She said Lightning was here."

Reno scratched the back of his head. "Well actually she's still here; I think she's on the 2nd floor."

Vanille made a dash for the doors and slammed into someone. "Not how I expected to meet you but good morning." Vanille looked at the person and smiled.

"Lightning!" Vanille started to hug Lightning. "I missed you!"

Lightning shrugged and continued walking… with a Vanille attached to her.

Fang walked in. "Hello sunshine! Did you choose a mission yet?"

"Most of them include being in the village." Lightning said as she tried to remove a very attached Vanille. "You can let go now." Vanille shook her head.

Fang looked on thoughtfully. "Maybe you'll find some on the 3rd floor."

"Nobody is permitted to go to the 3rd floor unless they have completed all the qualifications of Cauis's law enforcements missions." Reno said in a bored tone. "Even I didn't finish them." He whined.

The door burst open as they saw a white haired woman come in looking worried. "Excuse me but did my husband and son come back yet?"

Reno immediately checked the board. "I'm sorry Nora but they haven't come back yet."

The lady Nora looked more worried. "They've been gone for 3 days!"

Fang's head snapped up. "Now I remember you're the wife of the hopeless archeologist and the even more hopeless one's mom!"

Vanille glared at her. "Fang!"

Nora nodded her head. "Yes those hopeless boys are my husband and son."

Vanille felt sympathetic to the males. 'She didn't even bother to correct Fang.'

Lightning looked at Nora directly. "Where are they? I'll go get them immediately!"

Vanille had hearts in her eyes. "Just like a prince!"

Fang coughed. "You mean we're going to get them."

Nora looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Thank you…"

"…I never heard of a town called thank you." Lightning said blankly.

Fang face palmed while Vanille and Reno laughed, Nora looked confused until she realized what Lightning was thinking and giggled. "No silly… My husband and son are supposed to be in the ruins."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Fang shouted.

Vanille was about to follow them. "Not you Vanille you are staying in the village!"

Vanille pouted. "But it's not fair! I want to go on an adventure too!"

Fang groaned. "Vanille we talked about this the farthest place you can go is the forest."

"But that's really not fair, Maqui is younger than me but he goes all the way to Archytle!"

"He has three people going with him and they only go to the outskirts with no monsters around."

"But I'm with you and Lightning! I have double the protection! Plus there is no law that says I can't go."

"She has a point you know." Reno said then thought to himself… "Don't encourage her! You idiot!" he shouted at himself and strangled himself.

"…Ignore him." Fang said calmly.

Vanille grabbed Lightning's arm. "Please Lightning convince Fang." Vanille used the puppy dog eyes!

Lightning sighed. "Fang let Vanille come with us." Lightning glared at Fang who tried to comment. "I understand that you want to protect Vanille but there are times when protecting her from life includes showing her."

Fang looked hesitant. "…Fine. But only if she stays in close quarter to us and when a fight happens stay a safe distance away. Understand?"

Reno got up his face red from the lack of air. "What about me?"

"Nobody cares."

Lightning was getting impatient. "Can we go now?"

They all got ready to leave the building…

"Let's go team Lightning!" Maqui shouted as he took out his video camera, he turned the video camera so that it faces him. "Team Lightning consists of Lightning the awesome mega strong super hero! Next we have Vanille the flower girl! Then they have me Maqui the camera boy! …and Fang."

Fang grabbed Maqui by the collar. "Why the hell is this team Lightning? Why am I the only one with a shitty introduction? And why are you in it?"

Maqui grinned. "Questions, questions… This is team Lightning because she is the star of the show. I'm in it because who else would catch the awesome action as for the last one… I really don't like you much."

Fang readied her fist while Lightning simply walked by them. "We're here to do a mission not to fool around, let's go."

Fang let go of Maqui who stuck his tongue at her and ran to catch up with Lightning. Vanille walked up to Fang. "Come on Fang we can't let Lightning get all the spotlight can we?"

"Might as well." Fang followed the group.

Reno turned to Nora. "They may not look it but they're a pretty good team."

Nora smiled. "Thank you for all your help."

Meanwhile with the hopeless people in the ruins…

Two people were panting crazily.

"Dad! I told you we shouldn't have poked the frog!" The younger boy shouted.

The older man fixed his glasses. "Actually the correct name for it would be Breshan Bass and I was examining its reaction towards humans." The man took out a notebook.

"Grrr!"

The younger boy gulped. "Dad I think it's here."

The older man's eyes shined. "Oh good I was wondering how it would react if we tried to communicate."

A whole group of the giant frogs came towards them. "Dad…If we die…I want you to know… this is all your fault!"

Meanwhile with our heroes…

"Did you see how awesome I was?" Fang grinned proudly as Vanille clapped for her.

"Lightning striked her enemy in record time! That Flan didn't know what hit it!" Maqui narrated as he filmed Lightning fighting.

Vanille was sitting on a rock watching everyone. "Yeah you guys can do it!"

After the last Flan was destroyed Lightning returned her sword to its sheath. "We're here."

Everybody looked confused. "We are?" They turned to see what Lightning was looking at.

The ruins, it's a beautiful landscape that used to be a village now it houses many monsters this place is famous for its fossils but too dangerous to investigate.

Lightning walked up the steps. "If they're in there I have no doubt they ran into trouble."

"Wow Lightning looks so cool walking up those steps." Vanille said in awe, Maqui nodded his head.

Fang rolled her eyes. "Come on, you guys can stare at her in the village, we're doing a mission right now."

They all walked up the steps and made it to what looked like a field.

Vanille looked at the place in wonder. "Wow I always wanted to go to the ruins."

"HELP!" they all turned to see two people running their way. "People! Humans! Thank god I thought I'd never see people ever again." The younger boy said as he dropped on the floor.

"See Hope I told you we'd find people." The older man smiled at him. "I thought for sure those Breshan Bass were going to get us for good!"

Hope glared at his father. "Whose fault is that?"

"You supported my idea of walking into the water, I thought I was about to get eaten!"

"Too bad it didn't." Hope mumbled.

The older man looked at the group. "Oh I'm sorry please allow me to introduce myself I am Bartholomew and this is my son Hope."

Lightning nodded her head. "I'm Lightning and your wife asked us to bring you home."

Hope looked at Lightning as if she were an angel. "Thank you, thank you! This is the last time I go adventuring with you Dad!" Hope shouted.

Bartholomew looked at the others with a smile. "Why hello it's been a while hasn't it Vanille, Maqui and Fang."

Hope looked up. "…Since when were you guys here?"

Fang felt annoyance. "Maybe I should beat some sight into you."

Maqui held up his camera. "I'm recording."

Lightning took out her sword. "…We're not alone." They all looked at Lightning confused.

"Grrr!"

Hope squeaked and hid behind Lightning.

A crowd of giant frogs were coming their way and they did not look happy.

"Vanille, Bartholomew, Hope and Maqui go to the back! Fang with me!"

Lightning and Fang charged at the frogs they kept slashing at them until Fate got a brilliant idea.

"Lightning use your balls of fury!" Fang shouted.

Lightning punched Fang in the face. "…Sorry I mistakened you for the enemy."

"…You were definitely aiming at me."

"Giant frogs…Fang…Same category."

"Guys giant frogs attacking… rings any bells?" Vanille asked them.

Lightning growled and started slashing more furiously.

5 minutes later…

"We're going home Lalalala!" Vanille sang.

"Lightning…Fang are you guys alright?" Maqui asked worried.

"Oh I'm fine I only almost got a heart attack with the way Lightning was swinging her sword which nearly hit me over 20 times but I'm fine."

"…Lightning?"

Lightning who was filled with green blood from head to toe curtsy of the giant frogs grinned crazily at Maqui. "Of course I'm fine don't I look fine?"

Maqui gulped. "I'm scared."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I have returned!**

… **I'm innocent. Please don't hurt me.**

"Thank you so much for returning my boys to me. You have no idea how worrying it is waiting for them." Nora said as she hugged Hope and Bartholomew.

"All in a day's work!" Vanille said happily.

Maqui nodded his head frantically. "Naturally, our hero Lightning has taken it upon herself to be the guardian of this land, a true inspiration. And I got a lot of material! Come with me Hope."

"Why me? And what for?" Hope asked suspiciously.

"With all the material we have we can make the Lightning fan club!" Maqui squealed and dragged Hope with him.

"Speaking of our hero, I don't see her." Reno looked around confused. "Oh god, please don't tell me she left. No! I finally found the one for my precious little daughter!" Reno shouted in hysterics.

"Our hero mysteriously disappeared. What a surprise." Fang yawned.

"Come on Fang, we have to find Lightning!" Vanille said with determination.

Fang groaned as Vanille pulled her. "Come on. She won't get lost. She's a big girl. Plus, she's probably at the waterfalls."

Naturally Vanille ignored her and went towards Lightning's current home.

…

Lightning sat on a rock under the waterfall, meditating as the water splashed on her. 'So far, the only thing I know about myself is that my name is Lightning, I am living in the outskirts of a village, and that I am indebted to Vanille.' Lightning furrowed her brows in concentration. 'There has to be something I'm missing, a main element. I couldn't have just landed here and-'

"LIGHTNING!"

Lightning's eyes widened as she slipped and fell into the water, but not before banging her head onto the rock.

Fang saw what happened from her position. "Oops."

Vanille hurried to where Fang was standing. "Did you find Lightning, Fang?" Vanille turned to where Fang was looking. "Oh my god, what happened?" Vanille asked worried.

"Err… Lightning was fighting a shark and after she won she slipped and banged her head." Fang said triumphantly.

Vanille looked in awe. "Wow! I never knew Lightning was so brave."

Fang coughed slightly. "Yeah, she is uh… very strong." 'Vanille will kill me if she finds out the truth.'

"We have to get Lightning to the clinic now."

…

Lightning glared at Sazh as he wrapped her head with bandages. "You know kid, I think you're setting a record for me. This is the first time a person visits me three times in less than a week."

Lightning growled at him, but before she could retort Vanille rushed in. "Oh, there you are Lightning. I heard about how you bravely fought against a shark. I am so proud of you."

Reno rushed in laughing loudly. "I expect nothing less from my daughter/son in law."

Sazh shook his head. "I'll leave you to your family reunion." Lightning glared at him for ditching her.

"Lightning, I really am proud of you." Lightning looked at Reno confused. Reno simply smiled with a gleam in his eyes. "You're starting to become famous in the village. Keep up your good work and they'll accept you in no time."

"I find that hard to believe." Lightning said coldly as she stood up. "I'll get out of the village and go back to the waterfalls. I won't bother anyone over there."

Vanille looked at Lightning worried. "But Lightning-"

Reno stopped his daughter and watched Lightning go with a sad look in his eye. "Vanille, this is a fight only Lightning can go through. She wants to prove herself in her own way."

Vanille sighed. "I know dad, it's just…"

Reno turned to Vanille with a big grin. "By the way Vanille, have you and Lightning been doing anything inappropriate?"

Vanille's face turned red. "Dad!" Vanille shouted.

"Daddy hug!" Reno shouted as he hugged Vanille very tightly.

"Dad…Air…"

…

Lightning made her way through the village until she heard a commotion coming from the town centre. Lightning looked towards the area with interest. 'No, it doesn't involve me.' Lightning kept walking until she heard a very familiar and loud shout.

"What's the big idea, you dumb bimbo?!" Lightning rolled her eyes at Fang's loud voice. 'I bet she wants all the surrounding villages to hear her.'

Lightning looked at the place and saw a familiar redhead running there. 'Vanille? What is she doing there? Maybe I should investigate…'

Vanille ran towards Fang. "Fang, what's going on?" Reno also came running towards their side.

"What's going on?! I'll tell you what; these idiots come out of nowhere harassing the people." Fang growled at them.

"Fang stop." Fang turned to Reno, who for once looked serious. "These people are from the Cocoon security and they don't look like they're here to play."

"Nice to see someone who has a slight level of intelligence in them." They turned their attention to a blonde haired woman with green eyes and glasses. She was dressed in a military outfit, and by the looks of it she was not a rookie class. "I am lieutenant colonel Jihl Naabat from Cocoon's PSICOM."

"I don't care who you are, you bimbo! I'm asking why the hell are you here?" Fang asked annoyed.

Jihl pushed up her glasses and smirked. "Well first of all, I need to speak with the village leader." Reno raised his hand. "Is it true that this is the only village without a single S-class soldier?"

Reno laughed nervously. "Well, I guess no one here is really that active…"

"That's an understatement." Vanille mumbled as she looked at the villagers trying to process the information.

"You should know that by law of Gran Pulse a village must have at least one S-class ranked soldier or there will be consequences." Jihl's eyes narrowed. "So now that we are all here, I would like to see your candidates."

Reno was sweating at this point. "Candidates, right. Uh, we'll get to that…"

Fang face palmed. "You forgot about it?" Fang hissed.

"Of course I did! I thought they were joking when they said they'll come. How the hell was I supposed to know that they were so bored they'd bring a Cocoon platoon?" Reno answered.

Reno turned to the villagers. "… Any volunteers?" No answer. "You guys are useless."

"I am becoming impatient. Who are your volunteers?" Jihl scowled.

Vanille turned to Jihl. "Ma'am, can we please have some more time? We still need to discuss this with everyone-"

Jihl raised her hand and the soldiers by her side stood at attention. "I don't think you understand your place girl. Teach her a lesson."

Fang and Reno both rushed towards Vanille but were currently surrounded. Vanille's eyes widened when one of the soldiers ran towards her with his fist extended. "Lightning…" She said as she closed her eyes.

"Ugghh!" The man was on the floor cringing.

Vanille opened her eyes to see the flutter of pink hair. "You called?" Lightning grunted. Lightning turned her attention to the rest of the soldiers running her way. "I'll make you all pay." Rage was clear in Lightning's eyes.

And all hell broke loose...

Lightning ran in and punched the first person in the face, breaking his mask. Her next target was behind her. She elbowed and kicked him on the shin. He was now on his knees. One kick from Lightning sent him on the floor. Two people rushed at her with weapons ready. Lightning merely sidestepped them as the collided together. "Idiots." She grumbled.

Jihl leaned on a wall and watched the action, at first with surprise but now with amusement.

Lightning punched yet another person who fell on one of their own.

"Lightning! You're going to create a riot!" Vanille said with a panicked look.

"I don't think they seem to mind." Lightning said as she head butted yet another person.

Vanille looked around to see the villagers cheering Lightning on. "Dad? Fang? What are you two doing?"

"We're giving our moral support!" Reno shouted.

"And I'm taking a break seeing as how your prince is defending her princess!" Vanille blushed at Fang's comment.

"This is so going on " Maqui shouted excitedly while holding up his camera.

"Hero! Hero! Hero!" Dajh started shouting. Sazh rolled his eyes but also cheered on.

"In the name of science!" Bartholomew shouted followed by a "Dad, shut up."

Lightning wiped her mouth which was currently bleeding. "Is that all you got?" Lightning shouted, pissed off and annoyed at the people who were lying on the floor in obvious pain.

The crowd started to calm down… until they heard clapping. Lightning turned to the source and sneered when she saw Jihl walking her way. Lightning stood up straight which made her look more intimidating than when she was slouching.

Jihl stopped in front of Lightning and looked up with a smirk. "Now just who might you be?"

Before Lightning could retort or answer, Fang shouted. "Lightning, you don't have to answer her!" Reno and Vanille both face palmed.

Jihl looked at Lightning in a way which made her feel uncomfortable. "Lightning is it? Where have you been all this time?"

"By the waterfall." Lightning answered blankly.

Jihl looked at Lightning in a disbelieving way. "You know she's actually serious." Reno added.

Jihl shook her head and circled Lightning. "Well Lightning, I have some interesting news for you." Jihl turned to the people watching with a scowl. "What are you all staring at? Go do something useful!"

The people immediately went back to their work. Lightning simply stood there glaring at Jihl. "I am not interested in anything that comes out of your mouth."

Jihl smiled as she took out her baton and swung it at Lightning. Lightning moved out of the way but she did not expect it to hit 'there'.

Lightning's face was filled with pain as fell to her knees and covered her crotch.

Jihl looked confused until realization struck her and she smirked. "My, you're full of surprises, aren't you?"

Reno shook his head disapprovingly. "Looks like Vanille's not going to be having any kids anytime soon."

"Dad!" Vanille shouted. "I think we have more important things ahead of us."

"That was a low blow. Get it?" Fang laughed.

Maqui watched in awe. "Lightning got a baton to the crotch!"

Vanille groaned. "Why can't any of you be serious?"

Jihl used her baton to raise Lightning's head to look at her. "I believe there are better things for you outside of this small useless place. How about you come with me?" Jihl asked with a smirk.

"…My balls…" Lightning mumbled in pain.

Jihl scowled at Lightning. "Grow up! So I hit you with a baton to your special area, move on. I am offering to get you out of here."

Lightning scowled as she stood up shakily. "Sorry lady, there is no way I'll accept your invitation to hell."

Jihl simply smiled at Lightning. "That's fine." Jihl softly touched Lightning's face and leaned close. "I'm going to see you in the exams anyway." Jihl kissed Lightning on the cheek and left.

…

"WHAT?!"

Fang grabbed Lightning. "You must hurry and disinfect your face. Who knows what kind of poisons are there right now?"

Reno grabbed Lightning. "Lightning, how dare you cheat on my daughter in front of me?"

Maqui jumped on Lightning. "You were awesome!"

Dajh jumped on Lightning's back. "Hero!"

"Lightning, are you okay?" Vanille asked her worriedly.

Lightning felt dizzy at the multiple confrontations.

"Everybody stop!" They all turned to Sazh who was glaring at all of them. "Lightning is currently in pain and unless you want her to have another visit to the hospital, you should all-"

Plock!

They all turned to see Lightning on the floor.

"Great, just great. Guys, carry her over to the clinic." Sazh grumbled.

…

Lightning opened her eyes and sat up straight.

"Whoa calm down Lightning, it's just us." Lightning turned to see Fang, Vanille, and Reno.

Reno cleared his throat. "Well, congratulations Lightning for being the first person in this village to take the S-class exam. Good luck."

Lightning looked at Reno confused. "What?"

"The bimbo said she put your name in already, so I guess you have no choice." Fang got off the chair. "We don't have time to waste. We have to start your training immediately. Maqui and his friends got us a place to train."

Lightning got off the bed and followed Fang. They exited the clinic and walked further away from the town center. She looked at Vanille confused. "What's happening?"

"Well Jihl put your name in the list for the exams, so you're forced to do it. You have five days to train." Vanille explained.

Reno huffed. "I still don't completely forgive you for cheating on my daughter."

Lightning looked at Vanille confused. "He means when Jihl kissed you on the cheek." Vanille explained.

Lightning rolled her eyes and stopped to look at where they were. "The beach?"

Fang turned to Lightning. "This is our special training place. This is where we will go through every single exercise. I have already figured out your weakness."

Lightning paid attention to that part.

Maqui rushed towards them. "Start!"

Lightning looked confused. "What?"

Fang rushed towards Lightning and kicked her right in the family jewels.

Lightning fell down on the ground in pain. "Why?"

Fang stood up straight. "We have to focus Lightning."

"Fang," Fang blinked and turned her attention to Lightning who was standing up. "… I dare you to stand still."

"…Got to fly." Fang ran as fast as she could with the devil chasing her.

**Yes humans, enjoy!**


End file.
